1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup head of an optical recording reproducing apparatus, a fabrication method thereof, a lubricant-coated optical pickup head of an optical recording reproducing apparatus and a method for coating lubricant onto an optical pickup head, and in particular to an optical pickup head of an optical recording reproducing apparatus capable of reading information recorded on an optical disk by irradiating light from an optical system onto a surface of the optical disk, a fabrication method thereof, a lubricant-coated optical pickup head of an optical recording reproducing apparatus and a method for coating lubricant onto an optical pickup head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional magnetic recording apparatus includes a slider for ascending a head from a magnetic recording medium; a suspension for supporting the head; and a coil, etc. for generating a magnetic force, because of those construction parts, the apparatus is big and heavy, and accordingly there is a limit to miniaturize the apparatus.
In addition, in case of an optical recording reproducing apparatus using a rotating optical disk as an recording medium, due to flatness of an optical disk and mechanical vibration and eccentric error caused by a driving unit for rotating the optical disk, signal to noise ratio of an optical signal for recording and reproducing may be deteriorated, readable and recordable unit bit size may be restricted by that, and accordingly misreading and mis-recording may occur.